


[Podfic] Many Kinds of Man, Many Kinds of Bodywash

by kalakirya



Category: Old Spice Commercials
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Parody, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of helens78's story</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>An Old Spice Man can never allow himself to be defined by something as rigid as societal expectations of sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Many Kinds of Man, Many Kinds of Bodywash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Many Kinds Of Man, Many Kinds Of Body Wash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330199) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



**length** 4:30 (edited version) 6:00 (director's cut)

 **Download Links at the audiofic archive**     [edited version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/many-kinds-of-man-many-kinds-of-bodywash-edited-version)        [ director's cut ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/many-kinds-of-man-many-kinds-of-bodywash-directors-cut)

**reader's notes** so an offline friend and I recorded helens78's hilarious fic, but spent a fair amount of it laughing our heads off. For those curious as to what that sounded like, the director's cut version kept the hilarity (though I did edit out un-funny flubs :D). If that gets annoying, the edited version has (mostly) just the fic


End file.
